


No Rush

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, POV Four (Divergent), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, happiness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: How we got here doesn’t matter. Slipping bra straps and hands in jeans and mouths on necks has become normal for us- expected, even- now that we’re safe and the war is over. Life is normal, or at least as much as it can be, and we take advantage of the moments we deserve when we can.Making out in an alleyway is one of those moments.





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a bit of writers block lately with new works, so I went through my old fics and found this one and figured it was worth sharing. I miss how active the Divergent fandom used to be, but hopefully people will enjoy this happy, sexy, plotless piece. AU where Tris is alive, factions are dismantled and the world is peaceful- so, what we deserve.

How we got here doesn’t matter. Slipping bra straps and hands in jeans and mouths on necks has become normal for us- expected, even- now that we’re safe and the war is over. Life is normal, or at least as much as it can be, and we take advantage of the moments we deserve when we can.

Making out in an alleyway is one of those moments.

It was Tris’s idea, not mine, but I have no complaints; it’s been a long day, most of it spent impatiently dreaming of coming home and forgetting about the day’s work. This is the best possible way I can think of doing so. 

Another whimper escapes her lips and I drop her back to the ground wordlessly grabbing her arm and pulling her along with me as I break into a run. I breathe in the humid summer air, letting the anticipation sink in as I hear Tris laugh behind me.

    “Where are we going?” she says. 

    “Home,” I manage to say between breaths.

    “Why?” she asks, and I can almost hear the smirk in her voice. 

    “You know why,” I say, and shoot her a look. Red flashes across her cheeks and she grins, and in that moment I want nothing more than to take her, right here, right now. But the door to the apartment complex is only a few blocks away, so I keep moving, even though it’s hard to concentrate on anything but the stinging memory of her fingertips on my ribs, her lips on my cheek from just a few moments ago.

I pull open the door and search through my pocket for the key card to let us in. I’ve grasped it in my fingers and am about to wave it in front of the scanner when Tris thinks it's a good idea to lean in close brush her lips against my neck. I close my eyes, trying to control myself, and then give in, pressing her against the wall and kissing her,  _ hard _ . 

She bites down on my lip gently, then tilts her head slightly to get better access. She doesn't waste any time before slipping her tongue into my mouth, her fingers in my belt loops. Her hands claw up my back, lifting up my shirt and I draw a breath, pulling away just enough to swipe the card and push open the door. 

    “Come on,” I hiss. “I'd like to actually make it to the bed. I don't think anyone would want to see us get it on right here.”

Tris laughs and takes my hand, skipping up the stairs, down the hallway until she reaches our apartment and pulls open the door. In seconds we’re inside and I slam the door, drop the key card and push her against the wall, kissing her neck while pulling her shirt over her head. Our movements are desperate, especially mine- her teasing is unbearable, and I want nothing more than to separate every layer of clothing between us and hold her against me, strong and small and smooth in every way that defines  _ her _ .

I grab her hand and lead her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me, even though no one else would even bother to come in our apartment, let alone our bedroom. She starts to undo my belt buckle and I think of how much quicker this would go if we both just took our own clothes off all at once instead of trying to do each other’s. But that's part of the intimacy- caring for each other, taking time to tend to the other person instead of just yourself- and the frustration adds to the anticipation, even though it's torturous when it's happening. 

Whatever I'm thinking leaves my mind instantly because before I know what's happening, Tris has me pushed against the wall and she's sinking to her knees, giving me a smirk as she tugs down my boxers.

I let out a groan, even though she hasn't even touched me yet; just the sight of her below me, her eyes bright and curious is enough to make me twitch in front of her. She seems to take notice of that, so she reaches out and grasps my member in her hand, rubbing slowly up and down while watching my expression.

    “Tris,” I say, not as a warning or a command but rather just a statement, letting her know that what she's doing is good- more than good. Even though we've been together for years now and she knows how to please me, I can tell she gets skeptical sometimes. It's understandable, so do I; we were both from Abnegation after all. But there are no factions anymore, no rules, nothing to hinder us from embracing what we and our bodies want and were meant to do. It's not a fear anymore, it's not an embarrassment, it's just a part of life, a part of us that needs to be released and taken advantage of every now and then. And for us, that's rather often. Tris is much more sexually influenced than I believe she’d want to admit.

Tris fastens her pace, slipping her thumb over my tip before lowering her mouth and pressing her lips there. She drags them down the side of my shaft, unabashedly using her tongue and letting out a small whine as she circles the base. Then she takes all of me in her mouth, bobbing up and down while she grasps what she can't fit with her palm. She increases her speed as my moans get louder, and I don't hold back. I tell her how good she's doing, how good she makes me feel, how beautiful she looks, and that encourages her, she goes even faster. She reaches up with her free hand and intertwines her fingers with mine, giving me something to hold on to while I run my other hand gently through her hair, which has grown long past her chin now. 

    “Babe,” I murmur as I'm about to come, gently tugging her head away so that she knows it's time. She never liked to swallow, and I can't blame her. I reach over and grab a washcloth from the nightstand and hand it to her, letting her finish me with just her hands, which she does magnificently. I pull her to her feet and kiss her again, her chest pressing against mine, her body only covered by her bra and panties. Her leg brushes against my member and I'm shaking again, ready for round two now that I can feel even more of her against me. I reach around to unclasp her bra, running my palms across her exposed breasts, all the way down to her hips, where I slide off her panties and half stumble, half walk her over to the bed so she’s sitting. I'm still delirious from the rush. 

    “My turn,” I say, and she grins, spreading her legs as I kneel before her. I run my hands along her thighs, her stomach, her ribs, and finally to her breasts again, which I take my time with. After a moment I stand to get to her height and lower my head to kiss them but she pushes me back. “Not yet,” she says, and points at the floor. “If you get on top of me I might not let you get off.”

I love this side of her, that demands what she wants and needs and isn't afraid to ask for it. And I can't blame her for wanting to take this all slow and relish every part of it. Something tells me that whatever plans we had later tonight are off.

I salute her, which makes her laugh. But then I circle her clit with my thumb and all joking is gone, replaced with her quiet, rippling breaths. I can already see the wetness that had pooled in her underwear that lay in a heap amongst my jeans in the corner of the room. That, combined with the sight of her spread out gorgeously in front of me, is enough to make me feel like I could come undone again. 

But this is about her, not me, I remind myself as I trace my index finger up and down her folds, watching her reaction. Her eyes flutter closed as I circle on her clit and gingerly press my lips against her folds. She moans, her fingers gripping the bedsheets as I lick, unable to stop a sigh from escaping my own mouth as I taste her on my tongue. I rub her clit faster, kissing her heat, and grin as she falls back against the mattress, desperate. I eventually switch my motions, gliding a finger into her core as I circle my tongue around her nub.

    “Tobias,” she stammers, and I look away for a moment to watch her expression. Her mouth is parted, her eyes glazed with emotion, a hand absently placed on one of her small, beautiful breasts. 

    “Yeah, Tris?” I say against her folds, knowing that the simple vibrations from me speaking against her skin will please her even more. Sure enough, another whimper leaves her mouth and her grip on her breast tightens. I know what that means.

I add another finger to her core, rubbing her harder, faster. Her moans come and they don't stop and I know she's close, but I want her to ride it out completely, to feel it all. I gently bite her clit and suck on it, and that's it, her hips lift, her body shakes, and I can feel her walls tremble. She cries out my name and grabs onto my hair, holding me close while she rides out her release. I keep my fingers inside of her, only pulling out when I know she's felt it all. 

She sits up, her hair slightly frizzy, but to me she's never looked more beautiful. 

    “Thank you,” she says. 

    “Thank  _ you _ ,” I say, licking my fingers clean. She tastes so good, I want to go back for more. I know I will later.

    “You're such a guy,” she scoffs.

I smirk at her. “You love me.”

She grabs my arm, tugging me towards her. “Yeah, I do,” she says. “Now come on.”

She lays back so her head is against the pillows and I climb on top of her. Her body is warm, a layer of sweat already coating her skin. I grasp her hands and hold them by her head, dragging my lips along her neck until I find the spot that makes her squirm and let out a relieved sigh. She runs her hands across my back, over my shoulder blades and down to my tailbone, over and over as I continue to shower her neck with kisses. She'll never admit it but she likes when I leave marks on her, she wears them proudly around the house, showing off to the paintings and picture frames that I belong to her and only her. Of course she covers them up with makeup when she has to go out, but not without admiring them for a few secretive seconds in the mirror that I always catch her doing.

I move my mouth to her breast, sucking lightly on her nipple. She arches her back and moves her hand down, grasping my length in her fingers once again. I let out a hiss of air between my teeth when I feel her stroke me again, but don't stop my affections toward her breast. She slides her hand along my shaft a could more times, and then whispers my name as she eases me toward her core. I want to pull away, to keep teasing her, but it's getting to be too much for me too. She squeezes my cock gently and slicks me against her folds, and I moan against her skin.

I lean my forehead against hers, reaching down and guiding myself in the rest of the way. A sharp breath escapes her lips as I sink into her. Her lips are parted, eyes barely open, and she wraps her hands around my arms. 

    “Come on,” she says, lifting her hips. She's desperate, and so am I. 

Still, I pull out slowly, leaving the tip in, glancing down at our conjoined bodies, admiring the way I look positioned firmly inside of her. I swivel my hips just a little, enough to tease her, and Tris swears at me, her eyes dark. 

    “For God’s sake,” she hisses, grabbing hold of the back of my head so she’s staring straight at me. “Just fuck me,” she demands. 

I let out a noise that's somewhere in between a laugh and a moan, too flattered that she's so desperate and too turned on myself by her crass choice of words to think properly; all I can do is glide my hips downward, giving into her commands and swallowing her moan with a kiss. 

She whines into my mouth, her breaths coming fast as I move in and out of her, making sure I reach down to rub her clit too after a moment. She moans into my mouth, her fingernails scratching desperately at my back. This wouldn't be the first time she's done this; she always feels awful about it afterwards when she’s realized what she's done, leaving marks and sometimes even drawing a little blood from how hard she's gripping onto me with those strong fingers of hers. But I don't mind- if anything, it's flattering to know that I can make her feel so good she gets turned on like that. And just like she admires her hickeys, I appreciate her scratches. Neither of them last too long anyways, they always fade within a couple hours. I wouldn't mind if they did anyways; if I had to have scars of anything left on my body, I'd gladly allow it to be of moments like this.

Tris kisses me feverishly, her fingers in my hair as every nerve ending in my body jumps. Her body shakes, moans flying out of her mouth as I kiss her over and over. It's like I'm unable to stop, like her lips are water and I've been dying of thirst my whole life.

    “Tobias,” she whispers as I go faster, nothing but the sounds of our bodies moving together and our breaths and the taps of the light rain beginning outside leaping off the gutter. I slow down and then speed up again, loving the way her body fits around me, welcomes me in, holds me warm every time I fall back in. 

    “I love you,” I breathe, dropping my forehead to hers. She wraps her legs around my back and I sigh. I’m amazed every time that intimacy comes to us so freely, so normally, when we were raised to be so afraid of it. There is nothing fearful in this, only love and lust and passion unraveled-  _ beautiful.  _

    “I love you,” she replies, smiling at me before dropping her head back and closing her eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

    “Harder,” she whispers after a moment, pulling my mouth to hers again for the millionth time that day.

    “As you wish,” I answer breathily, wondering how we’re able to talk right now when there's already so much being said with our movements. 

I dip my head to press my lips against Tris’s bird tattoos, inhaling her scent- she smells like soap and grass and home, like safety and relief. 

She moans my name again, arching her back and lifting up her hips, and I know it's time. I rub her clit counterclockwise, switching it up, and she lets out another cry, burying her head in the crook of my neck. 

    “Come for me, baby,” I say. And oh, does she ever. 

Her body shakes, a long string of moans mixed with profanity rattling out of her mouth as she bites into my shoulder, her hips falling to the bed. She drops her head back onto the pillow and grins at me, radiant. All I can see is how beautiful she is, it’s all I can ever think it every time, without fail.

Being intimate with someone so honestly, without fail and without any guilt or tension, was never something I thought I would know how to do. I know Tris didn’t either, it was evident in her movements and actions for a long, long time, even when she knew there was no shame in giving, and giving in to, pleasure. Being raised Abnegation leaves its scars that are more than just physical on everyone who survives childhood there.

She kisses my jaw, hot lips on my skin burning and soothing, and I simultaneously want to fall to her side and drift asleep beside her and go for round two. I tell Tris that and she laughs.

    “We can do both,” she says, nuzzling into my chest and pulling the blankets up to cover our bodies, sweat-slick and shining in the fading light. “There’s no rush.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, always willing to talk about how much these books changed / ruined my life and cry over Allegiant, even if it has been almost five years since the book came out.


End file.
